bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kariya Konishi
Kariya Konishi '(小西 刈谷, ''Konishi Kariya; "cutting valley small west") is a Shinigami and the father of Samburō, Yukiko, and Satoshi, and the widower of an unnamed woman. The former captain of the 11th division, he was known to many as 'Kenpachi Kariya '(剣八刈谷, eight swords cutting valley). His former lieutenant was his very own son Samburō; later, after Samburō was appointed an ambassador, he was replaced by Tōsan Getsueikirite. He was known as a loving father to his children and a loving husband to his wife, and is still one of the most respected Shinigami in the Soul Society, known and taught by Junsui to be a Seijin long ago, as a child. He is well respected even by Kamui and Seireitou Kawahiru. While is it currently unknown what happened to Kariya, it is known that he was devastated by the loss of his wife and decided to move to the human world, to the Ryūkyū Islands. It is unknown if he still lives there or not. He himself is not in exile; rather, he chose to leave after losing his wife to bandits and Satoshi's abandonment. There, he lives high in the mountains, living and training in solitude. To this day, he is known by his moniker 'Shintai '(真諦, the ultimate truth), and was known in his days as '''Sujaku (朱雀, Scarlet Sparrow) because of his bloody ways and his tendency to wear the blood of those he defeated as tattoos, which he still has on his back. Appearance Kariya is a well muscled, tall Shinigami with blond hair. His children do not possess his hair color; he believes they obtained the hair color from their mother. He has sparkling blue eyes, which none of his children possess as well, making him a rarity to his children. He wears a sleeveless training version of his haori with no undershirt, revealing his bare chest. He wears a purple hakama-hito with frayed edges that give the appearance of being extremely worn. He also wears white tabi with straw waraji. It appears that in the past, he wore the exact same outfit, but his hakama-hito was black instead of purple. He did not possess the purple glove, and his necklace had only the pearl on it - there was no fang that covered it. Kariya also wears a special necklace that his wife gave her - the Seigyoku Hoseki '(青玉宝石, ''sapphire jewel), a rare and expensive necklace with a brown lace and a fang at the center with a sapphire jewel underneath. He also wears a brown bracelet with carvings of his family - an unidentified man and his children and wife are seen. It is a family heirloom, as Kariya states that his father passed it down to him. He also possesses a purple glove he wears with the kanji for Earth apparently molted in golden colors. His zanpakutō is often sheathed to his left, where he can conveniently withdraw it in case of an attack. Personality Kariya, like any father, has a calm and collected personality. Despite his bitter sadness, he is shown as being optimistic, a character trait that was passed on to his children. Kariya's personality is similar in retrospect to Samburō's and Satoshi's - while he is often arrogant and lewd, he can be very helpful and optimistic. He is very prideful in his strength as a Shinigami and a swordsman, and will often goto great lengths to prove this to others. He, unlike Samburō, is capable of keeping his arrogance and his rude personality in check, and refrains from cursing the best he can. Like his daughter, he is also gentle and caring. In his earlier days, his calm and collected personality often hid a cold and mischievous, manipulative demeanor. However, as time passed and he raised his children, he began to soften. Despite his confidence and bravery, Kariya is careful in combat, and will not arrogantly rush into action. He would rather think his way out of a fight then actually participate in one, a personality that caught a few eyes and heads while serving as the 11th Division captain. He is slow to trust anyone after the loss of his wife. His viewpoints on life are still very optimistic, albeit a bit bias at some point, preferring to be left alone rather then communicate with others. Background Kariya is a Shinigami born to an unknown couple; it is known that his father went into exile immediately after his birth, for he was an Inabikari. The Inabikari were hated by the Shinigami because they were able to enter Soul Society on a whim, and because the Inabikari had waged war with them many millennium ago that caused the destruction of the Seireitei and the Rukongai. He has a brother named Keiji, with whom he had no contact with for over 20 years prior to the current storyline, and was revealed dead. At a young age, Kariya began to show signs of spiritual awareness, one that provoked his mother into sending him to the Shinō Academy, where he trained to become a Shinigami. A local instructor at the time, Junsui Kirei noticed his abnormally high amounts of spiritual pressure and began to train him in the ways of the Seijin. After completing a rigorous training program, he became a Seijin Master. Little of his life is unknown after this point; however, it is known that Kariya married while he held the captaincy of the Eleventh Division, to an unnamed woman, and had three children; Satoshi Konishi, Samburō Konishi, & Yukiko Konishi. Soon after, his life fell apart when his wife was forced to leave Satoshi, then a mere baby, for dead. His wife was soon after captured by bandits and then killed; her head was sent in a basket to Kariya's doorstep. Grief overtaking him, Kariya abandoned his captaincy and all ties in the Soul Society, and left for the human world. He isolated himself to the Ryūkyū Islands; however, many know where he is, including fellow Seijin and Councilpersons. While Satoshi does not know who his father is, Samburō and Yukiko do know. For Satoshi's safety, they have not seen him nor communicated with him since his birth, and Satoshi is unaware that he has a family. Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As time and experience could tell, Kariya knows how to handle a sword with the same grace as the Captain-Commander himself. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions, Kariya is capable of frightening even the likes of Seireitou, a well versed swordsman in his own right. Kariya is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Kariya's preferred style of fighting is swordsmanship, as seen by his captaincy of the 11th Division, a division that focuses mainly on swordplay. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high. His skills also allows him to rarely ever rely on more than his sealed state, rather preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent. : Rashōmon '(羅城門, ''Rajōmon): By rapidly unsheathing his sword, cutting an opponent, and then resheathing his sword, all within a second, Kariya is capable of creating a force that is capable of splitting even the toughest of gates and walls down. It is unknown how the attack is utilized at the speed it is. This technique is reminiscent of iaidō. : '''Ittō (壱刀, cut with a sword): Said in it's day to be a precursor to the technique Jinzen, by using reiatsu as a type of signal, the user calls out the full power of their zanpakutō. Calling out the full power of the user's zanpakuto augments the zanpakutō past it's highest boundary for a split second. In this split second the user slashes downward on the opponent's person, creating a deep and often fatal wound which is only capable of being healed by a special herb. The damage done by Ittō can cleave easily through even the toughest of Arrancar, and can even kill most Shinigami with apparent ease.The use of Ittō is restricted to those who have a deep bond with their zanpakutō, as those who do not suffer physical and neurological damage from the use of Ittō. Immense Spiritual Power: '''Even by a captain's standards, Kariya possesses massive spiritual power. The simple release of his spiritual power immediately affects the environment, and results in a large shockwave emanating from his being when his spiritual pressure, as well as cause the ground to shake upon it's release in large volumes. As noted by his son, Samburō, his spiritual power is absolutely monstrous. The force of Kariya's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring several Shinigami who were conflicting amongst themselves to the very floor. His mere presence causes nearby buildings to shake and collapse, as well as scorch nature around him. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. Without any visible effort, he was able to bring the 5th division captain on his knees, as well as keep away the entire Omnitsukidō force which was sent after him just with his spiritual pressure. Kariya's power is so immense that he could defeat all of the other captains upon his defection without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people perspire in fear and making it hard to breath for even the most skilled of lieutenants.He is capable of hiding his reiatsu, as shown in the fact that he was able to hide on the Ryūkyū Islands for many years without being caught. : '''Platform manifestation: '''Kariya can create a spiritual platform below his feet, that he can use for means of travel or entering a higher airspace. When he is done with it, he can throw the platform in a frisbee-like matter. It can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. '''High Intellect: '''Kariya possesses a large amount of intelligence. He is well-versed in the Soul Society's History and that of the Seijin, as well as the philosophy of the Seijin. He has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Kariya retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He has innate knowledge on sensitive topics, including that of the Ōin, the Hōgyoku, and the Ōken, and has knowledge of using said devices; he has used the Hogyoku on himself; for what is unknown. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. '''Master Tactician & Strategist: '''He has repeatedly shown himself to be an intelligent, cunning tactitian and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, he takes his time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure him so he may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that he may counteract it with a swing of equal force. He attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, he is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Kariya has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. '''Immense Strength: '''Kariya has shown himself to be very strong. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands, use devastating punches & kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones & rupturing internal organs, and catching powerful punches & kicks. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands & breaking them in half. He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands and then breaking it in half. With a bare hand, he has been shown fending off a large blade and has even punched through entire walls when irritated. In training, he is quite capable of wrestling with a bear; one that was much bigger and much more heavier then him. With the flat side of his hand, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. He has also been shown flicking his master, Junsui, through several buildings. He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, as well as punch through the Southern Seireitei gate. With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily cut down about six captains with general ease, as well as shrug off the flames of Ryūjin Jakka, although they weren't at their full strength yet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Kariya can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. '''Immense Durability: '''Kariya has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, much like a berserker, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō & even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. He has been able to catch a rapidly moving zanpakutō, and has even shown himself to break through an opponent's defense, which was made out of fire, albeit damaging his hand in the process. '''Immense Endurance: '''Kariya is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion or distress. '''Flash Steps Expert: '''As the former captain of the Eleventh Division, Kariya shows impressive skill in the art of Flash Steps. He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that Kariya is in the vicinity. It is speculated that he uses a form of '''Kimahiko, taught to him by an Inabikari. He is capable of keeping up with High Marshals and Espada-level opponents, and has been shown to nearly out-speed the likes of Haruko Shihōin, the proclaimed "Goddess of Flash" as well as out speeding his own children. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Kariya's skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Urahara to fight seriously as shown from one of their sparing sessions. His skills are great enough to take down several Shinigami unarmed and enough to injure an Espada-level opponent. He mainly utilizes speed while using Hakuda, and uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. By focusing his reiatsu into his hand, his skills can be very deadly. He was able to brutally defeat a lieutenant level Shinigami with only one strike. : '''Denshō Zanjin (伝衝斬陣, Legendary Thrust Beheading Formation): A technique that utilizes the lower body, mostly the legs, to use debilitating kicks that are capable of breaking bones and cutting joints. The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, as the user is able to split a large tree with apparent ease, as well as send objects flying with a simple tap of the feet. It utilizes many different kicks in order to brutally injure an opponent. It is capable of instantly beheading an opponent. : Kesshō Sujaku (血粧朱雀, Blood-tainted Red Sparrow): A technique that utilizes the upper body, mostly the arms, to use debilitating punches and palm strikes that are capable of breaking bones and cutting joints. The sister technique to Denshō Zanjin, it utilizes the upper body to brutally injure an opponent. The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, as the user is able to punch easily through large towers and injure an opponent before they have time to realize that they have been injured. It utilizes forms seen in boxing. Kidō Expert: As Kariya was the captain of the Eleventh Division, he found kidō worthless to learn and rather preferred his swordsmanship skills and his speed. However, after leaving the Soul Society after the death of his wife, he began to teach himself kidō. He has been shown using Kidō up to #72 without incantation, with explosive power and capability. His kidō spell was strong enough to injure a wave of Arrancar, albeit injuring himself slightly in the process. Kariya has also utilized spells for other purposes rather then fighting, as shown when he used Hyōga Seiran to cool his home on a hot summer day or even using Sai to lock multiple boxes in place. He was a former practitioner; however, large amounts of training and his apparent mastery of low-level kidō has moved him up to Kidō Expertise. : Raikiri '(雷切, ''lightning cutter): By shaping reiatsu he creates from his body, Kariya creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. Kariya prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as the area around him. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Kariya is also able to use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact, as well as being able to paralyze & electrocute an opponent. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced the user alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades increasing the number of wounds. The spear can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. Equipment 'Bakuryūga '(爆龍牙, Explosive Dragon Fang): A katana with a gray sword, black hilt, and golden crossguard. The sheath is black with golden rings, and Kariya carries it on the left side of his obi. Forged from the souls of 1,000 Hollows, this sword possesses the ability to fire off explosive bursts of energy that explode upon contact. Energy left over by the fang can be manipulated to combust when in contact with an enemy. To utilize this, Kariya gathers reiatsu within the blade and slashes downward. The power of the energy fangs is capable of causing a large explosion, and is capable of corroding through objects with ease. It seemingly manipulates an object's ability to combust, a power gained from an unknown Hollow. '''Undetectable Gigai: A gigai that allows him to seal his reiatsu completely in the presence of spiritually aware beings, but allows him to utilize his powers, even down to allowing him to release his zanpakutō's Shikai and Bankai without any effort. Rippōgeki (立方障壁, Barrier-creating Cube) A small, black pulsing cube similar to the Caja Negacion, it creates barriers that cannot be penetrated by non-spiritual beings. It seemingly erases the said area from a human's point of view, and only Shinigami can enter the barrier without harm. It can be used to seal away anything the barrier touches until it is lifted. Because the Rippōgeki is one-time use, Kariya carries many of them around. Gauntlets: Gauntlets that are purple in color with decorative designs and various jewels on them, surrounded by golden barriers. When placed on both wrists, it boosts his spiritual power and his physical power. They have hidden blades within then that can be utilized in hakuda, and can create a protective, yet weak, spiritual shield that can deflect a certain amount of attacks before cracking. Himawarimi (向日葵実, Sunflower Seed): Small green seeds that look similar to sunflower seeds. They can repair damage in small amounts by eating them. Kariya can spit them with impressive speed, impressive enough to turn the seeds red-hot, making them a good offense and supplementary Zanpakutō Hayabusa (はやぶさ, peregrine falcon) is the name of Kariya's zanpakutō. The sheath color is black, and the sword itself takes the appearance of a regular katana with a silver, almost diamond-like blade with a black habaki and a fur-coated crossguard. The hair on the crossguard is a rich purple color, with black aftertones. The handle itself is odd - it appears to be a handle with small, square holes located every half-inch up the handle. The zanpakutō is in constant-release Shikai, a pure testament to Kariya's own power, and is a melee-type zanpakutō, as expected. *'Shikai:' The Shikai form of Hayabusa was originally considered to look exactly like the sealed state of Hayabusa, with the same exact features. However, it is soon learned that Hayabusa is a constant release zanpakutō, and is always in Shikai state. This is not due to uncontrolled spiritual power; rather, Kariya has trained his zanpakutō to remain in Shikai form, a true testament of his skill. Kariya says that he has mastered his zanpakutō to the point where having his Shikai active for most of the time rarely affects him; he is in tune with his zanpakuto, and can use it anyway he wants it. The key to his constant release Shikai is more of energy conservation, although it can be altered for boosted energy output, which resulted in a zanpakutō like Hayabusa which can fight for extended periods of time without tiring, and can remain in Shikai indefinetly. It is capable of cutting through multiple boulders with apparent ease, and can slice into multiple steel buildings with careless effort, and Kariya states that the constant release does not interfere with the power of Hayabusa. :Shikai Special Abilities: Hayabusa is a melee-type. Therefore, it does not have any element-controlling or illusion-creating abilities and is largely used for melee combat with another sword. Kariya's zanpakutō grants him two abilities, which mainly revolve around firing his reiatsu in different forms and flowing his reiatsu through the sword similar to a conducting current. He has shown mastery of two techniques his zanpakuto has taught him, and the only two that are available to him in Shikai. In regards of the name, the rate at which Hayabusa moves is impressive - it is capable of being swung at speeds up to 200 mph, and can cut through multiple objects faster then the eye can see. :*'Keikiai (剄気合, Beheading Roar): Kariya gathers spiritual energy at the tip of his zanpakutō and fires it as an arrow-shaped burst which has enough power to demolish a large portion of the mountain he trained on. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage, as the compressed spiritual energy . Kariya has utilized this technique in several different manners, such as freely detonating the energy in front of an opponent to cause large damage or pressurizing it past normal limits, to letting the energy loose in mid-flight as an omnidirectional burst of energy. The Keikiai can also be fired in the form of an arrowhead, which is not used frequently after the Kōryō was mastered. :*'Rōkiai '(聾気合, Deafening Roar): By gathering spiritual energy within his sword, Kariya creates a glowing zanpakutō that can be used to a much higher advantage then a regular zanpakutō. For example, the reiatsu trapped and pressurized within the sword explosively augments his sword swings. The sword is less prone to breaking and shattering because the reiatsu keeps the sword together. The blade is immensely strong and durable, and is capable of blocking multiple zanpakutō without as much as a scratch on it. The concentrated reiatsu of the sword is constantly moving, allowing it to cut cleanly through objects and can even paralyze small animals and disrupt the nervous systems of regular-sized beings. Everytime the sword is swung, a white streak of reiatsu emanates from the glowing blade. When Kariya pleases, he can fire off the concentrated reiatsu in the form of an arrow, wave, crescent, shockwave, or even a beam similar to a Cero. :**'Kōryō '(蛟竜, rain dragon, hidden genius): At the instant of the slash, the energy that is gathered in the energy blade of Rōkiai is released in the form of a frighteningly powerful white energy blast similar to the famed Getsuga Tenshō. Kariya can control the form, shape, size, intensity, and even the concentration of this technique. Kōryō was able to match Kento's Getsuga Tenshō to the smallest detail and was able to cancel it out, albeit this stopped his attack as well. At first, Kariya used this technique without knowing it's name, and was unable to control its shape. After training with the Kōryō, Kariya was able to gradually master it's form, and can now shoot the Kōryō while retaining his Rōkiai, in the form of surging arcs, in the form of a fang/crescent, or even as a large dome shape. The vibration of Rōkiai can be utilized in Kōryō as a concussive burst of sound, similar to a sonic boom, that can deal fatal blows to one's being. :*'Energy Wave': Kariya's zanpakutō is shown to be able to unleash considerable energy waves, capable of creating huge fissures if struck in the ground. The energy waves were able to hold back the Getsuga Tenshō with ease, and are able to disappate lower-tier attacks, such as the bala. It is also capable of throwing people off balance. *'Bankai:' Kōtō Hayabusa '(高騰鷹, ''Soaring Peregrine Falcon): Kōtō Hayabusa releases with a tremendous shockwave of spiritual energy that spiritually aware beings feel as a gravity well that stops them from moving and is seemingly crushing their being and non-spiritual beings feel it as a strong earthquake, which levels the vicinity for miles on end. In Bankai, Kōtō Hayabusa takes the form of two giant Fūma Shuriken weapons, each with four blades that make it appear to be in the shape of a x or a cross, with a hole in the center. The shuriken are tethered together by a long chain. While in Bankai form, Kōtō Hayabusa can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a disc. Kōtō Hayabusa can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. The Fūma Shuriken can fold into a dagger to make it more versatile, and the blades can disconnect and can be fired as a suprise attack. Kariya is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making his zanpakuto's paths unpredictable. Kōtō Hayabusa's versatilty is shown in Bankai, as it can transform with a bright white glow into two guandao or two nōdachi, which he can switch between. : ''Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Kōtō Hayabusa remains a zanpakutō that is fit for melee fighting, and is largely used for melee combat with another sword. His physical power is augmented in Bankai, and he is capable of utilizing attacks that are augmented in power. :* Augmented Shikai Abilities: In Bankai, Kariya's Shikai techniques can be utilized to a deadly advantage. Kariya's Rōkiai is now capable of creating explosive energy blasts, similar to his katana, Bakuryūga. Rōkiai can biodegrade living objects, and corrode through flesh and even steel with apparent ease. It can paralyze an opponent on contact and can disintegrate small materia easily. The energy created by Rōkiai pressurizes the sword to an extent where it is said to be able to cut through diamond easily, and can slice through many hollow without tiring. Kariya's Keikiai can take many forms, and the arrow is much more pressurized then the Shikai version; it creates a sonic boom when fired. It moves at incredible speeds, and causes an explosion upon contact with an object. It has been shown to wipe out a large vicinity. Additionally, the Keikiai's trajectory can be controlled, making the Keikiai an effectively deadly weapon in Bankai. The Kōryō does not change in color, retaining it's heavenly white appearance, but has explosively augmented power and intensity. The Bankai Kōryō was able to cut cleanly through several buildings and cut through many Hollow with ease, as well as being able to use it in the form of an omnidirectional burst of energy or in the form of a wave. :* Enhanced Strength: Kariya's bankai enhances his already impressive natural strength. He is able to cut cleanly through several mountains with a simple flick of his wrist, and effortlessly blocked the blunt of Koga's Hariganshō Tensū, the likes of which should have killed him easily, and was even able to shrug off a burst of lightning directed in his location, even going as far as channeling it through his body and launching it back out at an incredible speed. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: ''' His reiatsu is intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate beings by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Kariya's reiatsu is thickened in Bankai, to the point where a mere, sudden release caused many to choke and suffocate. His already immense spiritual power becomes so immense that is is able to instill the thought that his opponents are attacking nothing. :* '''Enhanced Durability: Kariya's durability is significantly increased during Bankai. When when a missile of reiatsu was fired at his being, Kariya meerly stodd up and shrugged the attack off. When he was struck by the Kurohitsugi, he simply smiled, and then broke the dark box away from his person. :* Enhanced Speed: '''Kariya's bankai enhances his speed greatly, being able to fool the likes of even Haruko Shihōin, the proclaimed "Queen of Shunpō". Opponents are barely able to register his movements, and those who are able to see him see him as a faint blur. With the blink of an eye, he can incapacitate multiple Arrancar opponents. :* '''Gako Kuraryū (臥虎藏龍, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon): A rather strange ability of Kariya's Bankai, it allows him to harden his reiatsu into a more stable form, which takes the form of swords most of the time. He can create these swords directly on his body or anything else he stands in contact with, such as his zanpakutō or the ground. There is no given limit in the amount of these "swords", and their size vary from a needle to about twice the length of his guandao, which is already incredibly long and large. He can create these swords all over his body, making him resemble a porcupine, and fire them in every possible direction, giving him a clever defense. Additionally, he can also use Gako Kuraryū as an armor that can stimulate his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing him to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. :* Ryūko (竜虎, good writer, clever writing): Not yet revealed :* Hisaobi (火遊び, Playing with Fire): This technique condenses the energy expelled by Kōtō Hayabusa into many small wires that are launched from the tip of the weapon at a consistent speed. The said wires are small wires that are created by the cutting motion of reiatsu, and are invisible to the naked eye. Once launched, the wires react to an opponent's spiritual signature and begin to entangle the opponent's being, similar to how a spider wraps its prey in a web after being caught in a spider web. It is used for binding and restricting an opponent. The surprise is that the opponent is unaware that they have been entangled until Kariya uses Hikō. :** Hikō '(火攻, ''Attacking with Fire): By sending a jolt of energy down from his weapon, which acts as a conductor, into the said wires, Kariya creates a chain reaction of volatile, combustable chemicals and materia that result in a large and devastating explosion, the likes of which were able to disrupt electrical systems and send electronics into overload. :*'''Bankai, Second Form: '''Kariya's bankai takes a drastic change. It retains the form of a Fuma shuriken, but at an exaggerated size. In his Bankai's second form, it becomes a black ring with four huge blades, with 3 rings inserted on the side opposite of the blade. The segments are held together with large chains, and can be seperated at will or even used as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. and can be used for mid-range combat. It is carried on the shoulder and can be thrown as a spinning shuriken. Kariya can charge energy within the large black ring and fire it in a large, wide beam akin to a Cero that is capable of destroying Las Noches and the surrounding area around it. Anything that is near the energy of this beam evaporates, and if an opponent is caught within the blast, their being and soul is completely destroyed. His Shikai and Bankai abilities are unusable in this state, but the Bankai Second Form condenses his power even further, allowing him hyper-speed combat and further enhanced capabilities. Shiro Nagare '''Shiro Nagare (白流れ, White Current) is the term used to describe the applied use of seijō reiryoku. Once a Seijin finds this power, he or she can shape it into various techniques that extend their Shinigami powers to the maximum, essentially creating "Perfect Shinigamification". This is achieved through a Training Method known as Control (管轄, Kankatsu). Even after learning how to access seijō reiryoku, a Seijin cannot fully control it, therefore it leaks out profusely. With meditation and practice, a Seijin can better control seijō reiryoku, effectively mastering it, though this require several years of work. Kariya is well versed in Shiro Nagare and can control it properly, providing him with the following abilities; *'Enhanced Reiryoku Sensing': Through the use of Shiro Nagare, Kariya can sense reiatsu and reiryoku from all four dimensions; Soul Society, the Spirit King's dimension, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living. They can also sense presences hidden by kidō, zanpakutō, or even other Shiro Nagare-enhanced techniques. *'Enhanced Flash Steps': By combining the practices of Shiro Nagare with Flash Steps, Kariya can reach speeds that dwarf those of the Shinigami in Onmitsukidō. *'Telepathy': Using Shiro Nagare practices, Kariya can communicate with other seijō reiryoku users via mental telepathy. This comes in handy during combat. *'Telekinesis': The most common use of Shiro Nagare practices among the Seijin is the power to lift objects according to concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. With it, Kariya could attract objects to them or repel objects with devastating effects, even to the point of neutralizing some energy techniques. They can also use it to call their zanpakutō back to thier hands wherever they may be. *'Hiyakanjō '(冷感情, freezing hatred): Kariya possesses a psychic ability that he created by utilizing the telepathy aspect of the Shiro Nagare. It amplifies chosen emotions, feelings or memories of the subject. It is known that there is a sensation of freezing cold that is accompanied by this, referred to as the most coldest sensation one will ever feel. While rarely used by Kariya, and used only to coerce or incapacitate opponents that are able to resist his abilities, or for investigational purposes. Quotes * (To Samburō)"The system created by the divine ones segregates every single person into his living assignment in the world, determines his roles and controls them...the melancholy voices of those born into this world have pierced the depths of my heart. I feel the need to do something for them without discriminating against anyone." * "Humans are nothing but the thread from which the dream of life is woven. " * "Life and death come and go like marionettes dancing on a table. Once their stings are cut, they easily crumble."